Sparks
by Crimson Zephyr
Summary: If Cana wants to flaunt around the pool in her underwear, go for it. If she wants to flirt with that idiotic drunkard, that is not his concern. If said drunkard wants to put a hand on the brunette, Laxus will snap said hand right off.


This has been sitting in my folder for a while and I thought I'd post it :)

It was originally a longer one-shot, but the final part isn't finished so I split it into another chapter. It'll be posted as soon as I figure out some things.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me.

* * *

This should not bother him.

What Cana does on her own time is her business.

If she wants to flaunt around the pool in her underwear, go for it. If she wants to flirt with that idiotic drunkard, that is not his concern.

If said drunkard wants to put a hand on the brunette, Laxus will snap said hand right off.

"You're sparking again~"

The blond-haired man glances at the petite girl seated next to him, swinging her feet in the pool water and staring up at him with big green eyes. Her coy smile has him glance down at his clenched hands and see faint sparks zigzag across his skin.

"Shut up," Laxus mutters as he disperses the sparks before he zaps the other people frolicking in the pool.

Mavis giggles. "If you like Cana so much, you should tell her."

"I do not like her."

The young girl rolls her eyes. "Then take your eyes away from her."

Laxus says nothing and resumes watching Cana splash around with those losers from Cerberus. A tick develops above his scarred eye when Bacchus flops backward, creating a wave which thoroughly drenches the brunette and her pseudo-swimsuit. The Cerberus mages, plus Macao and Wakaba, perversely leer as the water soaks through the bra's flimsy fabric.

Several pained shouts on the other side of the pool snaps Laxus back to reality. Bolts of lightning are dancing across the water, shocking the other swimmers.

The blond curses under his breath and reins in his magic again.

"Not a word," he grumbles.

"I didn't say anything," Mavis amusingly titters.

Laxus runs a hand down his face, wondering when his grandfather would be returning—_the old coot probably saw a pretty girl walking by and decided to __**chat**__._

"Why do you keep denying your feelings, Laxus?" the petite blonde asks, slipping into the water and wading out. "I think you would a great match for Cana."

The lightning mage disbelievingly snorts. "Not a chance."

"You're both strong and honorable," Mavis continues, "You care about your families and the guild so much, and just think about how adorable your babies will be!"

It takes all of his concentration not to snap at the guild founder.

"Why are you so intent on my love life?"

The wing-eared girl ducks underwater, only to surface a few seconds later. "Because everyone deserves to be happy," she smiles while paddling away.

**. . . . . . . .**

It is late in the evening when the battered and bruised members of Fairy Tail return to their respective hotels after their exciting—not to mention highly disastrous—adventure at Ryuuzetsu Land.

Once his grandfather and Mavis settle down for the night, Laxus heads to the Bar Sun, hoping to drown out the day's events with a frothy pint. The area is mostly devoid of people despite a few stragglers loitering along the cobblestone roads. Bar Sun is the same with a sparse clientele as they enjoy a few nightcaps before heading home.

"Oi, Laxus!" someone calls out to him as he enters.

The blond groans at seeing Cana and five empty bottles—she is currently working on number six—scattered around her as she sits cross-legged atop a table situated at the back of the establishment. He sidles over and sits on the stool adjacent to her. The aroma of booze wafts off the brunette like perfume. Her cheeks are already sporting a tinge of red.

"I thought you'd be passed out in your room by now, drooling into the pillow."

"Nah, I'm too wound up to sleep," Cana snorts after guzzling down the remainder of her drink and tossing the bottle away. "Another round ov'r here, barkeep!" she slurs.

"Don't you think you've had enough since you—" _and that Cerberus idiot_ "—practically drank Ryuuzetsu's bar dry earlier?"

"Ah? What're you prattling on about?"

Laxus shakes his head. "It's nothing."

A waiter arrives at the table with another six drinks and leaves with a bow. The blond snags one off the tray before the card mage can get at it and pops the cap off, taking a small swig. His guild-mate is already half through bottle number seven.

"Sooooo," Cana drawls, "what was up with you today?"

"Excuse me?"

"You were staring at Bacchus."

Laxus fixes a glare. "Like hell I was."

The brunette scoffs; the red on her cheeks is more prominent now. "Laxus, I'm not blind or stupid. I know what's going on."

That piques his interest yet he remains indifferent. "Oh?" he mutters, taking another swig.

"You liiiiiiiike him~"

Laxus resists the urge to spit out his drink—his pride demands it!—and resorts to deadpanning at the smiling woman.

"…What?"

Cana's cheeky grin spreads wider at his expression. "You like Bacchus!"

"I do not!" he shouts.

"I never knew you swung that way, Sparky," she continues, "no wonder you're always letting Fried hang off you. It's cute!"

Faint lines of lightning zip across his hands.

"You have a crazy mind and you're stinking drunk." He polishes of the rest of his drink and moves to get up.

"Aw, come on! I was just joshing you."

"It's late and we have a match in the morning. I'd rather not have you battling a hangover instead of our opponents."

"Can I have one more drink?"

"No."

Cana lets out a displeased groan and slides off the table, grumbling 'killjoy' under her breath. She reaches into her bikini top— Laxus glances away yet sneaks a quick peek—and pulls out a reasonable amount of jewels to cover her tab, casually tossing the bills on the table.

"Let's go, fearless leader, before my buzz wears off."

Both mages walk out onto the now empty streets. The brisk air helps sober the brunette, albeit slightly. She sways on her feet, almost tripping in her heels.

"You okay there, Cana?"

"Yeah, yeah," she waves him off. "This is nothing. I've been through worse."

"Like you trying to sleep a bender off in the snow?"

Cana frowns. "How'd you know about that?"

He shrugs. "It's just guild gossip."

The walk back to their hotels is continued in silence. Laxus keeps an eye on his guild-mate, making sure she did not fall flat on her face. In the years he has known Cana, he never figured out how she is able to guzzle down copious amounts of alcohol and not get sick. He also wonders how she is able to keep her figure with her intense boozing. The brunette is so unlike Evergreen who fixatedly—_borderline crazy, if you ask me_—keeps track of what she eats.

The lightning mage is too preoccupied with his thoughts he almost misses Cana confusingly looking at him.

"What?"

"You're staring at me," she points out.

Laxus turns away. "I was not."

"Liar! There's something on my face, isn't there?"

"Your face is fine."

"Then what's with the gawking? You've been squirrely all night. First is this thing with Bacchus and now this!"

"For the last time, I do not have a _thing_ for that fucking idiot! He's not the one I—"

The blond's mouth snaps shut before he says something he cannot take back.

Cana arches an eyebrow. "Huh? He's not the one you what?"

Laxus quickens his stride, wanting to reach his hotel faster. "Forget it. Just go the fuck to sleep and be ready for tomorrow."

With those parting words, he sharply turns a corner and leaves his befuddled teammate behind.


End file.
